ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Williams
Chad Williams was a former Elemental Master and Ninja of Scarlet. He also became the 4th Silent Streak. He and his brother, Brad, were registered together at The International Ninja Academy to become heroes of tomorrow. They trained and grew up alongside their teammates to become the new Ninja Force. Together, some of the way, the two brothers embarked on many adventures. They both died of heroic sacrifices, but were resurrected by the Temporal Council to help save the multiverse. Chad developed a crush on Faith’s daughter, Genevieve, and married her after The Power Wars and had a son, Dane Williams. The the two brothers became known as, the Twins who died twice. Early Life Chad Williams was born on April 15th, 2033, alongside his twin brother to George and Erina Williams. Their parents won the lottery after the Twins turned 1. They went on a cruise, and were lost at sea. The two were put under the custody of Erina’s sister, Ruby. She was like a mother to them. He was known as the slightly more mature twin. The two were registered at the school to become Ninja Warriors. As he did his schoolwork, but was known to be a closet pervert. He and Brad were bright, young boys. They both developed a crush on Alessia Carrow during their academy years. She would often distinguish their tricks and schemes to win her heart. She wasn’t interested in either of them. Brad would read a romance series written by Dareth. While his brother did some worse things. The two trained and studied hard, and eventually graduated alongside their classmates to become ninja. Life as a Ninja Chad played a major role in Season 1: Sons of Pythor. He infiltrated the Sons of Pythor’s base and learned of their plans to resurrect Pythor himself. He returned to the Ninja Force and gave them the intel he learned. They then went to retrieve one of the Serpentine Staffs, which they failed. In the finale of Sons of Pythor, Chad traded some blows with Pythor and Johnathan Destrevan. Well everybody did. In Season 2, he watched Sabrina, and then Jason disappear into the inter-realm vortex. The team went after them using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and went on their own misadventures with the Dragon Liberators. Chad met his future wife, Genevieve Walters in the First Realm. His brother teased him about it and Faith only embarrassed him for liking her. After they returned home, Chad stayed in touch with her. In Season 3 and Season 4, Chad and Brad took down many troops of the Vermillion and Ghost Armies. He got seasick during the voyage to Dark Island and wasn’t fazed about facing the Overlord. He was sad when Kate went into her coma. He and his brother had been working hard at training, before Season 6: Elements. The two were moved by Viktor’s encouraging and uplifting quotes and speeches. They played a big part in evacuating the city during the Boiling Inferno of Griff and Timor. In Season 7, Chad witnessed the might of Garmadon’s power and strength. He turned down the offer to infiltrate the enemy base again. So Vincent went instead, and learned of their plans, but was taken out by his own mother. During Vincent’s transformation, Chad felt guilty for the near demise of his friend. He was relieved that Vincent got a second chance with a Nindroid body. He was surprised by Garmadon’s yielding and disappearance. In Season 8, he fought alongside his friends, while Jason trained to become Stormbringer on another planet. He witnessed the banishment of Jason, Natalie, Vincent, and Matthew. He rescued Sabrina and Alessia from a squad of Raven’s troops and retreated to join Michael, Kate, and his brother. They met some new allies in Season 9 and started a new resistance against Garmadon’s rule. He noticed that Garmadon needed to stay near Borg Tower to be at full power. He realized that it was because of the remains of the old Golden Weapons. He snatched them with the help of Luke, Cody and Brooklyn. They attempted to reforge them at the Monastery, but were unsuccessful in their attempts. He was overjoyed when his friends returned and took down Garmadon. During these events, Chad watched his brother get stripped of his powers and find an alternative by building the Silent Streak. During Season 10 and Season 11, Chad played a minor role, but he did have a focus episode in Season 11. He had a huge role to play in Season 12: Fallout, when he was shot through the chest by Commissioner Reynolds. This fueled the other ninja to take out Landon and the Shakowmaster. The Ninja Force, Brad and Aunt Ruby all attended his funeral. He secretly lives on to return in the finale of Beyond: The Power Wars.Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Beyond Series Category:Heroes